Sarabi
Sarabi is the mate of Mufasa, the mother of Simba, and the sister-in-law of Scar. Appearance Sarabi sports a distinctive dark pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on her muzzle, paws, and underbelly. Her nose is also dark, and her ears are rimmed with brown. Like Mufasa, she sports large orange eyes. Sarabi passed many traits down to her son, including her colored paws, ear rims, and orange eyes. During early production of the film, Simba was drawn in many concept sketches with darker fur, making him look more like his mother. However, this was later changed so that Simba would more closely resemble Mufasa. Sarabi bears a striking resemblance to her granddaughter, Kiara. Personality Sarabi is described as a supportive mother and queen. Throughout Mufasa's reign, she displays herself as being a fierce encouragement to her family, viewing her son's presentation with pride and later motivating him to learn kingly duties from his father. Unlike Mufasa, who is gentle but firm in his guidance, Sarabi is softer, shown to be especially affectionate when dealing with her son, whom she is especially patient with. Not only is Sarabi gentle and soft-spoken, but she is also a doting mother who is not afraid to tease. Through her son's many kiddish complaints, she keeps a smile on her face, proving herself willing to embarrass him if she believes that she is serving his best interests. Despite her joking nature, Sarabi is wise enough to keep her family safe, willing to put barriers on Simba in order to keep him from harming himself and his friends. Her easygoing approach to parenting is not of an overly lenient nature but strict enough to keep Simba on the right track, rendering her just as protective of her son as Mufasa. When faced with Scar, an overbearing and unfair leader, Sarabi keeps her head held high, unaffected by the intimidating presence of her abounding enemies. Even when blamed for problems that are not her fault, Sarabi keeps her temper, remaining fair by refusing to take the blame for Scar's doings. She even goes so far as to suggest something radical for the good of her pride. Though her temper typically remains cool and under control, she does let angry words fly when Scar refuses to take action in order to save his pride. In her rage, Sarabi reveals herself to be defiant and sharp-tongued, able to expertly hit Scar's weakness by comparing him to Mufasa. Sarabi proves herself to be a fierce fighter, being the second lioness to leap into battle after Scar's admittance to killing Mufasa. A seeker of justice, Sarabi fights for the rightful ruler of the Pride Lands and proudly accepts him as her new king. Family * Diku, Naanda, Dwala: Sisters * Mufasa: mate * Simba: son * Scar: brother-in-law * Nala: daughter-in-law * Kiara: granddaughter * Kion: grandson Relationships Friends * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Rafiki * Timon * Pumbaa * Zazu Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Pride Landers Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Members of Kion's Army Category:Members of Simba's Pride Category:Tales Of Mhina Category:Lions Category:Elderly Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Lionesses